


kiss me twice ('cause it's gonna be alright)

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2019 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Iron Sisters, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Husbands, M/M, Memories, like ambiguously in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: “Do you remember our second kiss?” Magnus whispers, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over them both with the night.





	kiss me twice ('cause it's gonna be alright)

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 7: second kiss
> 
> Title is from Paper Rings by Taylor Swift

“Do you remember our second kiss?” Magnus whispers, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over them both with the night.

“Second?” Alec asks, turning and propping himself up on an elbow to look at his husband. “Don’t you mean first?”

Magnus’s lips curl into a soft smile and Alec can see the memories dancing in front of his eyes. It’s something he’s come to know about Magnus over the years: the expression that means he’s reliving something from the past and whether it’s a good memory. Even without the fondness glittering in Magnus’s cat eyes, Alec knows this memory is good.

“Our first kiss happened at your wedding to a woman,” Magnus teases. “I think it’s safe to say the entire Clave remembers that.”

Alec hums, cocking his head with a playful frown. “I’m not sure I recall. Why don’t you remind me?”

Magnus rolls his eyes, unimpressed. “Answer the question, Lightwood.”

“That’s Lightwood-Bane to you, actually,” Alec says, leaning over to press a quick kiss to his husband’s lips. “And it was after our first real date, when I was panicking a little that we might be too different, but then I decided that didn’t matter to me.” He let out a laugh. “And then Jace interrupted us and I thought about disowning him for a solid two minutes.”

Magnus laughs, surprised and unbidden. “I think about that kiss a lot, you know.”

“You do?” Alec asks.

Magnus nods, taking hold of Alec’s hand where it rested between them on the bed. “I was so used to people walking away that it didn’t surprise me when you started to. It hurt, but it wasn’t unexpected.” Alec frowns, brushing his thumb along Magnus’s palm. Magnus flashes him a smile in return. “But you turned around. You cared enough to want to know me. That’s how I knew you were different, Alexander.”

Alec pulls his hand out of Magnus’s to cup his cheek instead. “Turning around is the best decision I ever made.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
